


Growing Up Spellman

by frizz22



Series: Magic Babies, Trips to Hell and Bonds [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Lilith POV, Minor Violence, Mom!Zelda, Pre-Series, Sequel, Zelda POV, Zelda has a kid, more tags to come, one shot series, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizz22/pseuds/frizz22
Summary: **One-shot series sequel to Not Yours to Give**“Are you ever going to have another baby, Mama?” Her daughter asked, looking up at Zelda and then back down at her flat stomach, tracing light patterns along Zelda’s dress.The question took Zelda aback slightly. Morgan had never asked about siblings before, or even why Zelda had chosen to have her magically, seeming more than content with the odd little family she had. But, Zelda supposed, it was only natural to ask about pregnancy and babies when Diana was so close to popping.
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Ambrose Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Magic Babies, Trips to Hell and Bonds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671874
Comments: 26
Kudos: 57





	Growing Up Spellman

**Author's Note:**

> A _loooong_ time coming, I know. Sorry! I hope you still enjoy it though 😊

They hadn’t been sure what to expect; Diana being a mortal and Edward a warlock. And it wasn’t as though they could ask around. For all Zelda and Hilda knew, even with all their midwife experience, their new sister could be pregnant from anywhere between nine and thirteen months. 

It was a terrible waiting game; one their spells and potions couldn’t clarify. And they dared not let a mortal doctor examine Diana; for fear the child may differ in some way from fully mortal babes. She and Hilda fretted over it, having long discussions into the night every time they examined Diana and tracked her progress. 

The babe was magical; Lilith had told them as much. Not that they’d really needed the confirmation, the Dark Lord wouldn’t have wanted the child otherwise. But it was always helpful to be sure, especially when Diana’s mortal genes were thrown into the mix. 

Aside from that, all they knew for certain about the babe was that she was a girl; Morgan had been ecstatic when she heard the news. 

“Mama, since the baby’s going to be a girl, can we share a room? Gorgo wouldn’t mind, we can move things around.” Morgan offered eagerly, bouncing on her toes in her excitement. Then her eyes lit up and she gasped. “Can, can we get _bunkbeds_?” She asked, a wide smile spreading across her lips at the idea. “ _Pleeeaaasssee?_ ” She begged, gripping the edge of the counter and straining to put her chin on top of it. 

Zelda chuckled softly, and Hilda and Diana smiled at Morgan’s enthusiasm. “That is a very nice offer, Mo, but your new cousin won’t be old enough for a bunkbed for some time. In fact, she’ll need to stay in Auntie Diana’s room for a little while.” At her daughter’s crestfallen expression, Zelda was quick to add, “perhaps when you’re both older you can share.” 

Face lifting, Morgan beamed at them. Then her brow suddenly furrowed. “What’s older mean though? For witches older is different than mortals, and my little cousin is both. How soon can we share?” She looked between them curiously. 

The question sparked something in each of the three women’s minds, an unpleasant reminder of something forgotten in recent events. Hilda recovered first, explained to Morgan that older for witches who hadn’t signed meant the same thing for mortals, since they aged at the same rate. So, perhaps in a few years. 

Appeased, Morgan bounded off, Gorgo swinging in her hand, to go play; leaving her mother and aunts sitting at the kitchen table; stunned. 

They’d never considered it, though Zelda really should have, the fact that older had different definitions for mortals and witches…. That this meant Diana would only live to see a, a _fraction_ of her child’s life. With the babe being magical it meant she’d have centuries to live, while Diana… Diana would pass in a few decades at most. 

“We can come up with something,” Hilda quickly reassured, placing a hand on Diana’s forearm to halt her nervous spinning of her tea cup. 

Lighting a cigarette to hide her concern, Zelda hummed in agreement. “There are many things we can try. _If_ you are willing.” She lifted a brow at Diana, though she already knew the answer, she’d give the same reply if the situation were reversed. 

Diana swallowed hard and took Hilda and Zelda’s hands in each of her own, gripping hard. “I want to try. I want to be around for my daughter for as long as possible.” 

“We’ll have to wait until after the babe’s born,” Zelda remarked, taking a long drag of nicotine and giving Diana’s hand a slight squeeze in return. “You’ll be a bit of a guinea pig, I’m afraid. Though mortals who keep the company of witches naturally live longer lives due to secondhand effects of magic, no outright magical attempts to increase a mortal’s lifespan has been attempted before; not that I’ve heard.” She warned, wanting Diana to know the risk. 

When the woman paled, Hilda jumped in. “We’ll start with ways that work on witches, those who wish to live even longer than the average 700 or so years. Though how it’ll effect you… we’re unsure, this is, as Zelda said, uncharted territory.” 

Pressing her lips together, Diana nodded. “I trust you both. Once the baby is born, we can start trying.” She smiled at them weakly and then stood, claiming she needed to rest. 

Determined not to let their niece go through most of her life without her mother, Zelda and Hilda began to devise ways to lengthen Diana’s life immediately. Pouring over potential potions and creams, tinctures to mix into teas. The idea was to not only prolong Diana’s life, but also make sure those added years were healthy. It would do them little good if Diana lived longer only for her body and mind to be riddled with mortal diseases. 

Though it was a hurdle, one they’d never encountered, or anticipated encountering for that matter, Zelda was certain she and Hilda could devise a solution. 

They wouldn’t let Diana die. Not any time soon. 

In any case, they had time. Diana wasn’t due for another month at the earliest. Until then, all they could do was research and prepare. 

* * *

Later that night, as they were lying on the couch snuggling before bed, Morgan rested her head on Zelda’s stomach as she was reading Morgan’s favorite book aloud. 

“Are you ever going to have another baby, Mama?” Her daughter asked, looking up at Zelda and then back down at her flat stomach, tracing light patterns along Zelda’s dress. 

The question took Zelda aback slightly. Morgan had never asked about siblings before, or even why Zelda had chosen to have her magically, seeming more than content with the odd little family she had. But, Zelda supposed, it was only natural to ask about pregnancy and babies when Diana was so close to popping. 

Smiling softly, Zelda set the book aside and carded a hand through Morgan’s hair. “No, darling. You and Ambrose, and Auntie Diana’s baby are all the kids I need.” 

Morgan accepted the news easily and nodded, crawling up so she could nuzzle her face into Zelda’s collarbone. “But only _I’m_ **your** baby, right? You’re mine.” 

“Yes, Mo, you’re mine and mine alone.” Zelda informed her, flushing a little at Morgan’s possessiveness. She shouldn’t be proud of it, should discourage her daughter from thinking people could belong to others, that she was Morgan’s or Morgan’s hers. But the fierce smile and the glow Morgan exuded at her words stopped her. They were a pair, a team, after all. Though their family was loyal and loving and everything one could ask for, it really was the two of them against the world… or so it felt in that moment. Zelda squeezed Morgan in a tight hug. “I love you.” 

Grinning, Morgan flopped on top of Zelda further and wrapped her arms around her the best she could with their position on the couch. “I love you more.” 

“I love you most, my little demon.” Zelda finished their little verbal ritual with a whisper into her daughter’s hair. “And now, it’s time for bed.” 

A small groan of protest escaped Morgan. “Nooo, please? One more minute?” She lifted her head from Zelda’s chest and pouted, eyes wide and hopeful. 

And who was she to deny her daughter extra cuddles? Zelda smiled again and kissed the tip of Morgan’s nose, making her girl giggle. “Just one minute,” she winked, and Morgan beamed at her before promptly burying her face into Zelda’s neck and snuggling closer. 

* * *

A hand on her shoulder startled Zelda awake. Hilda was standing over her, a finger to her lips and grimacing apologetically. “Sorry, Zelds. But I know what sleeping on the couch does to your neck.” Hilda remarked, biting back a smile. 

It was then Zelda realized she and Morgan had fallen asleep in the parlor; apparently ‘just one minute’ had turned into far longer. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, carefully maneuvering herself into a sitting position with Morgan half draped over her shoulder. Standing slowly, Zelda rolled her neck a bit, glad Hilda woke her when she did; her neck would have been horribly stiff in the morning had they stayed much longer. 

As they walked upstairs together, Hilda glanced at her. “How’d you manage to fall asleep there?” She asked quietly, a little concern in her voice. 

In the months following Morgan’s abduction, subsequent rescue and Zelda’s brush with death, despite all her braveness throughout the ordeal, Morgan refused to fall asleep anywhere but next to her mother. It’d only been within the last month or two that her daughter started to fall asleep in her own bed and stay there. Meaning them falling asleep on the couch tonight could have been Morgan having a bad night. 

Touched by her sister’s concern, Zelda smiled at her. “Mo was asking if I’d have any more babies. I think it finally occurred to her she didn’t have to be an only child. And then she asked to cuddle… and I couldn’t refuse.” She admitted a little sheepishly. 

“Oh?” Hilda replied carefully, keeping her eyes forward. 

Chuckling softly, Zelda nudged her as they made their way into Morgan’s room. “I won’t be,” she informed Hilda lightly. “Mo is all I ever need. Cousins though…” Zelda trailed off, tucking Morgan into bed with Gorgo and placing a gentle kiss on her girl’s forehead. When she turned around Hilda was blushing. 

“I don’t know about that, Zelds.” She mumbled, moving forward to double check how well Zelda had tucked the blanket in and kissing Morgan on the forehead as well. 

A small smile tugged at Zelda’s lips as she watched her sister interact with Morgan. “You’re already a natural.” She noted, leading the way out into the hall and gently closing the door behind them. “And don’t think I forgot what was in the Greed Circle for you.” Zelda lifted a brow and gave her sister an assessing look. 

Hilda blushed deeper. “That was, that was just…” 

“A wish?” She prompted gently, and Hilda nodded, avoiding eye contact as she made her way to her room. “It’s one you should pursue.” Zelda murmured, following her sister. “I know you wish to have a partner when you have children. There are a few witches I think would match well with you. If you want, I could—” 

Squeaking, Hilda knocked into her vanity, scattering a few belongings on the floor in her shock at the suggestion. 

She laughed lightly at Hilda’s reaction. “No, I know. You’ve always preferred men. Nothing wrong with it, we all have our tastes. Unfortunately, all the men in our coven are rubbish. And if they were rubbish for me, they are _certainly_ not good enough for you.” Hilda paused in picking up her things from the floor and looked at Zelda, eyes shining. Clearing her throat, Zelda continued before her sister could say anything. “But we’ll keep our eyes peeled, yes? And perhaps a younger warlock will transfer in, someone adventurous and a few decades younger, hmm?” She teased, smiling widely at Hilda’s scandalized expression. 

Shaking her head in a mix of amusement and mortification, Hilda put her things back onto the vanity. “You don’t need to worry about it, Zelda, _really_.” 

Zelda harrumphed playfully and gave Hilda’s arm a quick squeeze. “We’ll see about that. But for now, I’m going to bed. Night, sister.” She winked at her and made for her room, trying to think of any men who might be good enough for her little sister. 

* * *

The next few months seemed to fly by. 

They officially closed the mortuary; wanting nothing more to do with the death business Edward started. The fewer reminders they had of him the better. 

Instead she and Hilda converted the house into a midwifery practice; Ambrose helped with potions, ran tests and researched rare cases and Diana oversaw the books and, when they became busy enough, took it upon herself to act as secretary, while she and Hilda met with the clients. 

Despite their flourishing business, Hilda only worked part-time. Diana had told her about a new horror-themed bookstore/café opening in town, how the owner, a former weatherman named Cerberus, was looking for help. Her sister promptly applied and was hired on the spot; the mortal would have been an idiot to do otherwise. 

And though Zelda occasionally worried about her family’s relationships with mortals, she found she cared less about their standing within the Church of Night than before. After Satan stole her child, tried to steal Diana’s… well, she didn’t much care if she had the Dark Lord’s approval anymore. Especially when they found they could overpower his minions with just herself and Hilda, and then found out a mere mortal could outsmart the Father of Lies…. 

So, no, Zelda no longer placed much stock in the Dark Lord, the Church of Night or their approval. She still loved the coven, had good friends in it, but her connection with the church was a shadow of what it’d been before; not that many noticed. Surely, they all assumed her withdrawal was related to the shame of Edward running away, joining another church; Zelda saw no need to correct them. 

And so, the months passed. A blur of midwife work, homeschooling Morgan and researching with Hilda and Ambrose on how to extend Diana’s life. 

Time passed so quickly that suddenly Diana was eleven months pregnant and going into labor. Though far too early by witching standards, it was long overdue by mortal ones. An even split, fitting for a child of both worlds. 

As they hurried around the basement, now their delivery room, Morgan begged to be allowed to stay; wanting to assist them in the birth of her cousin. “But Mama,” Morgan sighed, stuffing her small hands into oversized latex gloves, “I’m going to be a midwife like you and Auntie Hilda. I can help!” She held up her hands, the empty latex fingers drooping, to demonstrate. 

Though her heart melted at the declaration, Zelda crouched down in front of her girl and gently removed the gloves. “Mo, sweetheart, not even the most accomplished midwives started until they were at least sixteen.” 

“Really?” Morgan asked sadly, eyes darting over to where Hilda was helping Diana onto the bed and back to Zelda. 

Smiling sympathetically at her daughter, remembering all too well how often she begged her own mother to let her join in, Zelda cocked her head. “How about, you go grow something in the garden for your new cousin?” She prompted, tucking a loose strand of Morgan’s hair back, knowing her girl couldn’t resist the opportunity to practice magic. 

Brightening immediately, Morgan nodded eagerly. “I’ll grow her the most prettiest flower ever!” She exclaimed, placing a kiss on Zelda’s cheek before bounding off. 

Ambrose came up behind Zelda as she stood and playfully bumped her shoulder. “I’ll keep an eye on the little demon while you and Aunt Hilda work. Ping me on the garden mirror if you need anything.” 

Nodding appreciatively, Zelda moved around the room, finalizing the preparations as Hilda took Diana’s vitals before giving her a potion to ease the pain. 

* * *

Lilith appeared in the backyard. 

The Spellman sisters, as promised, alerted her to the impending birth of their newest family member. She regretted she hadn’t been able to visit for some time, the Dark Lord keeping her busier than usual, and part of Lilith couldn’t help but think it was to keep her from the Spellman house. But He hadn’t forbidden her from them outright, so until then, Lilith would steal the moments she could. 

She came upon Morgan and Ambrose in the garden, the two chatting happily as Morgan played in a freshly disturbed pile of dirt. 

“Little beastie,” she intoned, rounding the gate and entering the same patch as the two. 

Morgan’s head popped up and she gave Lilith a toothy grin. “Lilith! Did you come to meet my new cousin?” She asked, hands still buried in the ground. 

Squatting down next to the girl, slightly hurt she hadn’t gotten a welcoming hug, Lilith brushed off the feeling and nodded. “Indeed, I did, your Mama and aunties told me she was on her way and I wanted to come give my congratulations and a present.” 

“I’m going to give my baby cousin a present too!” Morgan shared excitedly. “I just have to finish making it first.” 

Inclining her head, Lilith frowned slightly. “And what are you making?” She glanced at where the girl’s fingers were still wriggling in the ground and sensed the magic flowing from Morgan into the soil. Though Ambrose was supervising to ensure it wasn’t anything too dangerous, elemental magic at too young an age could be disastrous. 

A giggle escaped Morgan. “Mama said I should grow a flower for the baby. But the kind of flower is a surprise.” 

Brow lifting, Lilith turned to Ambrose expectantly. He held up his hands in surrender. “I know, but she displayed her first bout of magic while being kidnapped and ever since she’s only grown more consistent with her abilities. It surprised us all.” 

While it wasn’t uncommon for witching children to display their magical abilities at a young age, especially under duress, it _was_ uncommon for them to maintain the ability, and rarer still for them to wield it with any modicum of control. 

Turning back to the child in front of her, Lilith smoothed a segment of red-gold curls back and tucked them behind her ear. “Morgan,” she murmured, feeling the magic in the girl building. “What’s the surprise? You can tell me. It won’t ruin anything for your cousin.” 

Morgan just shook her head and concentrated on the ground in front of her, tongue poking out the side of her mouth just a tad. Suddenly, Lilith wanted to snatch the girl’s hands from the ground, abort whatever spell this child was creating. But just as quickly as those protective feelings surged up, Lilith squashed them down. If Zelda felt it appropriate to let her daughter experiment with her magic who was she to say otherwise? 

Despite her intention not to interfere, a shield spell sprang to Lilith’s fingers, ready to use in case Morgan’s raw, undeveloped magic did damage. 

As the magic reached its peak, a single beautiful, white rose sprang from the ground between Morgan’s hands. Delighted, Morgan squealed and examined her work. 

Blinking, Lilith turned and peered around the garden, searching for the roses the girl managed to duplicate. But Ambrose had sprung off his perch on the fence and crouched next to Lilith, equally as perplexed. 

“Mo, coz, where have you seen these before? In town?” He asked, carefully brushing a finger along one of the rose’s petals. “Uh uh,” Morgan muttered, her attention still on the ground. 

Stunned, Ambrose took his cousin’s chin in his hand and redirected her gaze on him. “Little red, where did you see this kind of flower before?” He asked again, voice carefully controlled to not scare Morgan, but Lilith could sense the tension in it. 

And rightfully so, very few grown witches were capable of growing plant life they’d never encountered before… for a child to do so was unheard of. 

Shaking off her cousin, Morgan furrowed her brow at his reaction, clearly, she’d expected more praise for the beautiful specimen she’d created. “ **Nowhere**.” She replied petulantly, taking one hand out of the dirt to trace up the stem of the white rose. “I imagined our new cousin, thought of her _real_ hard, what she’d be like, and this popped up.” 

Lilith swallowed and examined the child in front of her closely. “Morgan, you, you’re saying you’ve never seen a white rose before, yes?” 

An exasperated sigh escaped the girl as she rolled her eyes, and Lilith struggled to contain a laugh because Morgan could have only learned that from her mother. “No.” Morgan repeated, slightly annoyed. “I haven’t, not with my eyes and not in a picture. I thought of my new baby cousin and I grew it!” Frustration bled into the girl’s tone and she looked at them, plainly telling the truth and unsure of why they were questioning it. 

“Of course, so sorry, little beastie.” Lilith soothed, rubbing a hand along the girl’s back in apology. “Would,” Lilith licked her lips wondering how mad Zelda would be with her for this, but her curiosity got the better of her and Lilith continued. “Would you be able to grow something else? Maybe a flower for your Mama? Using the same method you used to grow your cousin’s flower?” 

Nodding, Morgan dove her free hand back into the soil and focused once more, her tongue poking out again. Ambrose made a noise in the back of his throat, evidently not on board with this little experiment, but Lilith held up a finger to stall him. This was important to determine. 

Before Morgan could begin, though, the decorative sunflower mirror hanging from one of the fence posts pinged. Lilith turned to find a flushed but smiling Zelda, and her stomach dipped a bit at the woman’s brilliant smile—it wasn’t an expression she’d seen on the witch often. 

“The babe is here!” She informed them excitedly, brushing back an errant lock of hair that had come loose from the braid over her shoulder. “You can all come down and visit.” It was then Zelda seemed to register Lilith’s presence, and it might have been her imagination, but it seemed the witch’s flush intensified. “Lilith, how good to see you, please come in.” 

The trio stood, Morgan carefully plucking the white rose from the ground, holding it close to her chest as they made their way inside. 

* * *

The labor hadn’t last long, at least by Zelda and Hilda’s standards; Diana might have disagreed. But soon a healthy, wailing baby girl joined them and the after birth went just as smoothly as the rest. And though she was exhausted, Diana nodded when Zelda asked if she wanted to inform Ambrose and Morgan about the babe’s arrival. 

Lilith’s presence in the garden surprised her. Though they’d invited the demoness, Zelda hadn’t been sure she’d come. They hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the witch in almost two months, and though Lilith’s visits weren’t regular, she usually came by once every couple of weeks. 

Before she could process how she felt about the woman’s presence, the trio trooped downstairs, Morgan leading the way, the flower she’d grown held aloft. 

“Mama! Look what I grew for my new cousin!” Morgan crowed, hurrying forward to share. 

Bending over to be on eye level, Zelda carefully steadied Morgan’s hand so she could examine the plant. “A white rose,” she breathed, looking up at Ambrose and Lilith in confusion. Regaining herself, Zelda kissed Morgan’s forehead. “Darling, it’s lovely, your cousin will adore it.” 

Practically glowing at the praise, Morgan skipped toward the bed and only carefully climbed onto it because everyone admonished her to be gentle near the new babe. “Hi baby,” Morgan greeted softly, kneeling on the bed next to Diana and peering at the girl. “I grew this for you, all by myself, no help. I hope you like it.” Morgan laid the flower on the sheet with exaggerated care before leaning in to place a tender kiss to the babe’s head. 

Almost unaware of her actions, Lilith moved forward while everyone else exhaled at the adorable scene and picked up the flower, brushing the petals against the new babe’s head in experiment. The sensation was instantaneous; a powerful tingle shooting up Lilith’s arm though there was no outward sign of the reaction. 

Gasping softly, Lilith glanced between Zelda and Morgan struggling to process how powerful Zelda must be to produce a child with the abilities Morgan possessed. Cocking her head and ignoring the inquiring looks from the others, Lilith turned her attention to Diana. 

“You know,” Lilith murmured, “if you haven’t already picked a name, Sabrina means white rose. It would be… foolish, to ignore a symbol like this.” She indicated to the flower in her hand before setting it on the bed once more. 

Diana paled. “A symbol?” She whispered warily, clutching the babe to her chest as Zelda and Hilda both automatically closed in on the bed, bookending Diana as Zelda’s hands protectively landed on Morgan’s shoulder. And, given their recent past, Lilith could hardly blame them for their reaction. 

She held up placating hands. “Yes, little Morgan here was able to perform magic far beyond what other children her age are capable of; what some full grown witches are capable of. Though this is certainly a product of her parentage,” Lilith nodded at Zelda who furrowed her brow, “it is also a sign of the bond the girls will have.” 

“A bond?” Hilda repeated uncertainly, while Zelda’s eyes widened with panic. 

Seeing the worry she’d caused, Lilith tried to smile reassuringly. “A _good_ one. All I can tell now is the girls will be close; the flower evidenced as much. Just the _thought_ of her cousin allowed Morgan to channel her magic in a way that was unforeseen. These girls will be powerful enough on their own, but together,” Lilith exhaled slowly, shaking her head, “the Spellman women continue to astound and impress me.” She admitted, glancing between the women lined up before her. Though there was a slight harrumph from Ambrose behind her, Lilith just glanced at him over her shoulder and winked. 

Even with the reassurance, Zelda hugged Morgan to her, fearful for her girl in a way she hadn’t been since Edward’s stunt. She knew Morgan was powerful, had known even when she was pregnant, able to sense the magic within her girl. But this, this was unprecedented. And it could bring trouble. 

With some difficulty, Zelda released Morgan from her death grip-like hug—in which Mo started to wiggle uncomfortably—and pulled Lilith aside as the rest of the family huddled around Diana talking about middle names that went well with Sabrina. 

Leading the demoness into the small office attached to the exam room, Zelda shut the door most of the way and rounded on the witch. “What do you mean about Morgan and Sabrina? About them being bonded?” She demanded quietly so no one else could hear as she anxiously pacing the small room. 

She paused on her third pass of the partially open door to peek out, seeing Morgan curled on the bed next to Diana peering at Sabrina and cooing at the babe. The sight was simultaneously beautiful and sad. Edward should have been the one pressed against Diana’s side, staring in awe at the child. But he wasn’t. 

And it was another thing Zelda hated him for. 

In addition to everything he did to Morgan, to Diana, to her… Zelda still couldn’t help but miss him. And she hated him for that as well. For making her miss the older brother who made her laugh, who bickered with her, annoyed her, the one who helped carry her and Hilda through when their parents and brother died. Agitated, Zelda began to stalk through the room once more. 

A soft hand captured hers, stopping her pacing. Lilith arched a brow at her and squeezed Zelda’s hand soothingly. “This connection isn’t inherently bad, Zelda.” She repeated gently, leading her back to where the door was cracked so they could watch the rest of her family. “The girls are bonded, perhaps by blood, perhaps by more; the Dark Lord’s attention, His desire to possess or control them, their trip to the innermost Circle of Hell, even if Sabrina’s was made in-utero. The magic there is powerful, and at such a young age...” Lilith trailed off and Zelda could feel the witch looking at her, though she kept her gaze forward, afraid to meet the demoness’ eyes. “Whatever it is, it’s strong. It will help them later in life, I think. They’ll make one another stronger.” 

Inhaling shakily, Zelda permitted herself to squeeze Lilith’s hand in thanks, and if she continued to hold it as they watched the domestic scene play out in front of them... well, neither of them mentioned it. 

Only Morgan calling out for them broke the moment. Untangling their fingers, the two rejoined the group. “Lilith, where’s Beelze?” 

Lilith chuckled softly and came to stand next to the girl, bopping her lightly on the nose. “Beelze couldn’t come, little beastie, she’s out on errands for the Dark Lord.” 

Face scrunching in distaste at the mention of Lucifer, Morgan looked at her imploringly. “But I told Sabrina my demon friend would come meet her,” the girl pouted slightly, glancing at her cousin as if afraid she’d already lost face with the infant. 

“There will be plenty of time for Beelze to meet Sabrina, love.” Hilda reassured, trying not to laugh along with everyone else. 

Morgan frowned, not understanding what the joke was, but not missing something had been funny. Shifting her attention, the girl shuffled closer to Diana. “Can, can I hold her?” She almost whispered, biting her lower lip. 

Smiling, Diana looked to Zelda and the witch couldn’t help but nod. In her infrequent visits, Lilith had witnessed Morgan practically bubbling with excitement the past ten months at just the idea of her cousin, finally getting to hold the babe would be a delight for the girl to say the least. 

A smile spread on Zelda’s face. “Of course, darling, but,” she warned, expression turning stern as she settled Morgan in a chair with several pillows, “you _must_ be very, very careful. Babies are fragile, delicate and we must treat them so, understand?” She slotted a finger under her daughter’s chin and tilted it until their eyes met. 

Nodding enthusiastically, Morgan tried to reduce how much she was squirming. 

Huffing in amusement, Zelda tenderly took Sabrina from Diana, placing a small kiss on the babe’s head, before settling her in Morgan’s arms with a whispered protection spell for extra measure. 

At the sight of the two of them, everyone audibly sighed; even Lilith had to admit it was quite the adorable picture. Morgan looked up at them and beamed before turning her attention back to Sabrina. “Hi, ‘Brina, my name is Morgan and I’m your big cousin.” She murmured. 

A slight glow started to emanate from them, then, though Morgan seemed unaware. Zelda gasped and stepped forward instinctually, but Lilith clasped her arm and held her back. “It’s alright,” she reassured softly in Zelda’s ear. “It’s their bond.” 

Looking shaken, Zelda turned her head to her, eyes wide. “Will, will they,” she waved a hand at Morgan and Sabrina unsure what to call it, “every time they touch?” But even as she finished asking, the glow faded to nothing. 

“The bond was just establishing itself further, I believe.” Lilith murmured, squeezing Zelda’s arm once before releasing it with a faint feeling of reluctance. “Though this entire situation is unprecedented, I cannot guarantee anything.” 

Zelda bit her lip and exhaled slowly. “Alright, if you say so.” Taken aback by the woman’s implicit trust, Lilith smiled at her. Lips twitching into a smile as well, Zelda shrugged slightly. “As you said, it’s unprecedented, but you know more about this than I do. And you’ve not steered us wrong these past months. Thank you, Lilith,” she stated quietly, the others moving around them to coo over the girls, Ambrose taking pictures. “I know the Dark Lord likely doesn’t approve of your visits to us, but I value them greatly. I don’t know where we’d be without your knowledge...” Her mouth opened as if to continue and then snapped shut. “Thank you.” 

Stomach fluttering oddly, Lilith hummed in acknowledgement as they joined the others, unsure what she was feeling or how to respond. Perhaps, perhaps she could use this this bond, the study of it, as an excuse to visit more often…


End file.
